


seconds

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alone, Angst, Artemis - Freeform, Cold, Comfort, Drabble, Empty, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Hurt, Immortal, Memories, Poetry, Rain, Romance, Tears, Thalia - Freeform, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: tick, tock, tick, tock, hear the seconds ticking on by / drip, drop, drip, drop, hear the raindrops dripping from high /\ thalia grace and immortality. ONESHOT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. /\ drabble/poetry





	seconds

_tick, tock, tick, tock_

_hear the seconds ticking on by_

_drip, drop, drip, drop_

_hear the water dripping from high_

* * *

thalia grace, broken, alone, kneeling in the rain.

thalia grace, not noticing the dryness in her eyes, the cold-not-hot wetness on her cheeks.

thalia grace, not being able to cry anymore, tears dry, eyes dry but hot with emotion.

thalia grace, alone and cold and shivering.

thalia grace, immortal.

immortal but alone, skilled but cold, smiling yet broken.

and she would go on. because immortals did not stop. they kept on ticking. they kept on going.

thalia grace did not want to keep on going.

every memory she had was a drop of rain against her stone heart, dripping away at her until the cold stone that she was made of cracked.

it kept on pattering away, dripping, dropping, dripping, dropping, ignoring how the seconds ticked by.

thalia grace had lost. to the fates, to the gods, to herself. to the memories that could not be erased.

thalia grace had won a war. but lost herself in the process.

thalia grace was still here, breathing, alive, but empty. alone.

alone because she was immortal.

she wanted to join them in the white light of elysium, but she knew that what would make her happy was asphodel. to erase the memories of him, probably in the fields of punishment, he didn't deserve it.

he had been the hero in the end.

thalia grace held herself that cold, rainy night, because no one was left to hold her.

the seconds had ticked by too fast to count. the rain had been too strong for her to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n: this popped into my head rather randomly while writing part two of my child of night book one (hint: go read part one. even though it's rather boring at first, give it a follow, because you can skip part one and read part two when i upload it. part one is mainly character development, and it's sad because it only has 32 views...). anyway, give me a review or something. tell me if i should make it longer. add more parts and stuff. it would work either way but yeah.**
> 
> **~syl**


End file.
